Blitz and Glitz
The twins Blitz and Glitz are large lizards with a patibular face. They're as mean as Aikor... but much less intelligent... to tell you the truth, they're even pretty stupid! Blitz and Glitz would like their feared leader to stop being on their teeth, always yelling at them. As a result they are very motivated to serve him and to bring him back Glowing Fruits... hoping that he will soften up when he becomes King of the Dream Tree. Loyal, they are often in competition to attract Aikor's favours. It is to the one who will bring him his breakfast, dust his suit or take the monchhibugs away from his path (see "Leaf Fever"). They are good at "blending" into the landscape, sinking into crevices, hiding in the bushes...They are also fans of crazy fighting techniques they invent, like the "Fufuréka". Sometimes they do well (and sometimes it's nonsense!), but it's rarely enough against the Shock Trio. Especially since Lizards are quite clumsy... you never know too much what will happen when they embark on their aerobatics. But above all, Glitz and Blitz have formidable weapons: blowguns with which they throw stun pellets at their enemies. If they manage to touch a Monchhichi, it is paralyzed of a limb or the whole body, depending on where it is affected. The effect is temporary, lasting only a few minutes, but it can give lizards a definite advantage. If a Monchhichi finds himself alone in front of them (even a member of the Shock Trio), he has little chance of defeating them (see "Three of a Kind). The lizards are therefore dangerous adversaries, and the Monchhichi are wary of them like black brambles. Confrontations between the two sides are often epic. When Aikor is the King of the Dream Tree, which they are sure of, they too will be able to access a certain comfort and be pampered by the Monchhichi. And no doubt, they will fight for the title of "prince" with Aikor ! Blitz He's the least stupid of the two lizards: at least he understands Aikor's orders. But he's also the meanest. Always obsequious with Aikor, he calls her "Your Greatness" or "Your Magnificence". He admires him and secretly dreams of being like him. But it's just a dream. Curious, it can happen to him to play in secrecy with the scepter of Aikor. But of course, he fails miserably, taking with him the influenceable Glitz. Glitz Then we can say it: he's completely clueless! He is also the most naive and childish of the two twins, which gives him almost an endearing side. When he is launched in full action (a fight with the Monchhichi for example), he takes it as a game. Gullible, he believes everything we tell him, and obeys Aikor and his brother... at least if he understands their orders. Being himself incapable of thinking before acting, he multiplies the blunders and makes his brother completely crazy. He's also the most docile with Aïkor, of whom he's scared to death. Like Blitz, he fears to be transformed into an earthworm by Aïkor, if ever he did not listen to his Master's orders! He is always the one who devotes himself to carrying his master on his back. After all, it is a privilege to carry your Master! Unlike Blitz and Aikor, Glitz is frustrated at the thought of never having a dream. He would like to dream at least once, to know what it feels like... Category:Characters